Sierra
Sierra 'is an 18 year old Joker hailing from Onnud, being one of the rare few persons in the world to possess an OGene. Sierra's active occupational potential is that of a Hunter; and she is considered to be exceptionally skilled. Realized to her potential as a Genius; Sierra holds an inordinate aptitude for the use of aura and Nen. Personality Backstory Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Physical Prowess *'Superhuman Physical Strength: *'Superhuman Physical Reflexes, Perception and Speed:' *'Superhuman Physical Agility and Flexibility:' *'Superhuman Physical Durability, Endurance and Stamina:' :*'Incredible Pain Tolerance' :*'Natural Healing Factor:' :*'Poison Resistance' *'Superhuman Senses:' :*'Superhuman Vision:' :*'Superhuman Hearing:' :*'Superhuman Smell:' :*'Superhuman Taste:' :*'Superhuman Touch:' *'Preternatural Perception:' *'Natural Affinity: ' *'Muscle Control:' Nen Four Major Principles *'Ten:' Ten is a technique that allows Sierra to keep her Aura Nodes open without having her aura flow away all at once and dissipate. Instead, Sierra controls the flow of her aura through and around her body; rendering her highly resistant if not simply immune to emotional Nen attacks as well as the most basic of physical attacks. In addition, Ten allows Sierra to resist the ageing process; granting her notably decelerated ageing. *'Zetsu: '''Zetsu is a technique that allows Sierra to simply shut off the flow of aura from her body at will; seemingly rendering her presence nearly impossible to detect via supernatural means as well as enable her to sense the auras of others to an incredible extent. *'Ren:' Sierra is capable of activating Ren; the ability to output a vast amount of Aura from her body and keep it attached to her while projecting it outward explosively. Consequently, Sierra's physical strength and durability are greatly augmented; as well as giving her a large aura pool for advanced techniques. Sierra possesses an extremely powerful Ren; and when hostile Sierra's Nen becomes rich with an overwhelming blood lust. Advanced Techniques *'Gyo: Sierra is capable of applying Ren and concentrating her aura into one specific body part; enabling her to seemingly supercharge that particular body part. As a result, Sierra is considerably adept in Gyo, seemingly using it to replicate augmented senses as well as to grant herself the ability to see aura down to the smallest of traces. Sierra has demonstrated sufficient skill to activate Gyo from Ten; siphoning off her naturally emitted aura. *'''In: Sierra has demonstrated the ability to seemingly conceal her aura flow; enabling her to conceal her aura and Nen from any form of the five senses or even simply extrasensory perception. As a result, Sierra is capable of utilizing all the unique traits of Zetsu while stil actively utilizing Nen. *'En:' Sierra can activate En to create a sensory barrier around herself composed of her Aura; enabling her to determine the shape and movement of anything that enters the barrier, their capability to utilize Nen and she has even demonstrated the ability to distinguish between living beings and Nen constructs by scouring for the employment of the principles of Ten. Sierra's En can extend up to 500 metres in radius; denoting her talent with Nen. *'Shu:' Sierra can utilize Shu to enshroud an object with her aura and in a sense use said object as an extension of her body; which she can then utilize to strengthen and protect said item or even drastically enhance it's efficacy as a tool or weapon. Sierra's Shu is considered to be extremely formidable. *'Ken:' Sierra can activate Ken to maintain Gyo over her entire body, allowing her to defend against attacks from any direction. Ken is useful as a defensive measure, but is tiring to maintain, and is not as strong as Gyo when used on a specific part of the body since it is dispersed across all of it. Due to this, it is mainly used when being cautious. *'Ko: '''Sierra utilizes Ko to focus absolutely all of her individual Aura into a specific part of her body. Zetsu is used to stop the flow of Aura across her entire body with all of it being forced into a single spot. Tremendously empowering that specific part of her body. The massive concentration of so much Aura in one spot creates an intense high-pitched dissonance, akin to metal being ground and representing how much raw power is contained within the body part or object. Hatsu *'Limbo: Limbo is a unique Conjuration based Nen ability possessed by Sierra that allows her to immediately construct some semblance of an artificial Nen space, a parallel realm of sorts constructed out of her Nen known as the Rift. Sierra has demonstrated the ability to freely enter and exit her realm as she pleases; allowing her to achieve abilities tantamount to teleportation, or can simply hide within the realm to escape. :*'Limbo: Gateway: '''Sierra can utilize a unique application of Shu to infuse the Nen associated with her Limbo technique onto a given inanimate object; which she can then utilize as a medium to open up a portal in or out of the Rift should she so desire. Effectively extending the range at which she can utilize Limbo, Sierra has demonstrated the ability to chain movements in and out of the rift between Planeswalk and Gateway, as well as chain the movement of attacks across the battlefield between Plansesrun and Gateway. In addition, there is no limitation on the number of portals she can open via Gateway; as the object is considered the one opening portals. :*'Limbo: Planeswalk: 'Sierra has demonstrated the ability to create a portal up to sixty-five metres in any direction from her current location directly to the Rift; enabling her to transport allies as well as herself to safety should she so desire; as well as, if given enough time for sufficient concentration transport both her attacks and the attacks of her opponents into the Rift. Sierra can also freely exit Limbo should she so desire, and when combined with Yilaster has a complete knowledge of any and all activity that occurs within her personal dimension. In Sierra's case, this entering and subsequent exiting of Limbo enables her to seemingly "teleport". :*'Limbo: Planesrun: 'Sierra can transport things outside of the Rift, allowing her to seemingly "cheat" by sending her attacks forward almost immediately in space. *'Twilight: Twilight is a unique Nen ability that combines the aspects of Transmutation and Conjuration respectively to create Nen constructs imitating the aspects and perceived associations of astronomical objects. Sierra creates orbs representing solar aspects in what she refers to as Daybreak, and crescents representing the moon in what she refers to as Eventide. ''At the height of her Twilight, Sierra has demonstrated the ability to transform herself into solar or lunar-based aura. :*'Daybreak: Demiurgos:' Represents the life-giving attributes and vitalizing/supporting nature of the sun; can be used to heal herself, combined with Shu to heal and repair others as well as objects. Can also be used to drastically augment the power of her attacks as well as the quality of objects with the conceptual energy of the Sun itself. Due to the appearance of Demiurgos appearing similar to Dynamo; Sierra has often demonstrated the ability to "feint" in a sense with Demiurgos. :*'Daybreak: Dynamo: Represents the massive energy output of the Sun itself; capable of radiating vast swathes of heat and light to blind opponents and burn them to ashes in their entirety; seemingly capable of generating nigh-incomparable levels of radiant energy which can be utilized via Emission to smite her foes with the power of the sun; as well as used to augment her attacks and weapons with the power of the Sun itself via Shu. :*'Daybreak: Yilaster: '''Represents the presence of the sun, and allows Sierra to create an orb that seemingly utilizes all the sunlight, or consequently, moonlight in the environment to drastically empower the reach and scope of her sensory prowess. Yilaster has an incredible range of detection; and is incredibly precise, enabling her to measure the shape, quality, emotions, lies, movement, and general alterations to the environment within her field of perception as if she was perceiving it with her own senses. As a result, Sierra describes it as the ability to perceive anything under a ray of light. :*'Daybreak: Binary: 'Binary represents the phenomeon of stellar vampirism, and as a result enables Sierra to seemingly assimilate and siphon the aura of other living beings within a given radius of her and this orb. In a manner similar to Aura Synthesis, every time she assimilates the aura of another Sierra grows further; and if a sufficient amount of an opponent's aura is absorbed she can obtain some of their Nen abilities and prowess within a specific Hatsu type. :*'Eventide: Tenebris: 'Tenebros represents the darkness of the night; and is characterized by an invisible crescent representing the new moon phase of the moon cycle. As a result, Sierra and anything that tenebrosity is applied to demonstrate the ability to become ''"hidden in the shadows" that she generates; effectively rendering them invisible to the naked eye. In addition, all forms of shadow and reflection are completely masked by this Nen ability. However, if under the presence of exceptionally heavy illumination; Tenebros then seemingly solidifies the "shadow" beneath her techniques; seemingly causing the effect to occur twice. :*'Eventide: Transylvania: '''Transylvania represents the connotation between the lunar cycles and madness/delusion/delirium once associated with it. (hence the term ''luna''cy)... :*'Eventide: Morpheus: ' :*'Eventide: Gravitas: *'Psychosomatia: '''Psychosomatia is a unique Manipulation based Nen possessed by Sierra that allows her to induce a variety of sensations in an living being (human or animal) by simply making physical or skin-to-skin contact with a given target. As a result of Psychosomatia, Sierra can stimulate the sensations of vertigo, temperature, pain, pleasure, and itching to an extreme degree; ranging from being able to cause crippling levels of pain tantamount to torture and making intense, addictive emotional dependencies on her. Stolen. :*'Psychosomatia: Temmperature:' :*'Psychosomatia: Irritation:' :*'Psychosomatia: Pleasure:' :*'Psychosomatia: Vertigo:' :*'Psychosomatia: Pain:' *'Resonance: Resonance is a unique Nen ability that utilizes the aspect of Enhancement and Transmutation to transmute her aura into the form of vibrations themselves; and send them across her body to dramatically augment her physical capabilities. As a result, using the vibrations, Sierra can dilute the force of incoming attacks, move at extreme speeds, as well as focus shockwaves into her opponents which she can use to deal internal damage. Finally, these vibrations can be used much more passively; supplementing her physical capacities and enabling her to carry immense weight. Stolen. **'Resonance: High Frequency: '''Uses Shu to extend it to her weaponry, objects or to other people that she makes physical contact with allowing her to defend them or augment their physical strength. *'Jade: 'Jade is a unique Nen ability that utilizes the aspect of Manipulation to generate a mental connection to those who look directly into Sierra's shimmering emerald eyes when the ability is activated; placing them under a solicitive manipulation that allows her to directly influence the minds of those in her grasp. In addition, Sierra can telepathically communicate with those under the grasp of Jade; being capable of holding a great multitude of people under her ability at a time. :*'Jade: Overwhelm: *'Sacred Steel:' Sacred Steel is a unique Nen ability that utilizes the aspects of Conjuration and Enhancement to enable her to seemingly conjure a set of extremely durable personalized armour that wraps around her body; dramatically augmenting her physical might in tandem with other methods of augmentation while serving as a garment that accelerates her body's natural healing processes. Due to the use of Sacred Steel, Sierra is given sufficient protection to be allowed to worry less about defense and focus more of her aura into her attack power. Recently, Sierra has utilized Yoa Vow or Limitation to reduce the magnitude of the physical augmentation that Sacred Steel in exchange for raw defensive power; thus enabling her to engage in battle with attacks along the lines of Gyo more often. *'Akuma: '''Akuma is a unique Nen ability that utilizes the aspects of Conjuration and Manipulation to conjure a semi-autonomous albeit fiercely Nen Beast that follows her command; but will move on it's own to defend her as well as others. ''Akuma takes the form of an imposing demonic silhouette that is deep crimson in colour. Created purely out of a desire to have a "Stand" despite being locked into the Hunter occupation, Akuma demonstrates unfathomable levels of physical prowess; easily rivaling and perhaps surpassing Enhancement-type Nen users as well as immense physical powerhouses. *'Metamorphosis: '''Conjuration ability that allows her to alter her physical form after observing the fact that Conjuration can be used to transform one's body into what they conjure. Stolen. *'The Dealer:' The Dealer is a unique Nen ability that utilizes the aspects of Specialization to allow Sierra to seemingly steal the Nen abilities of others and use them as if they were always her personal abilities as well as "sell" them to other persons. As a result, the abilities that Sierra steals are often considered to be virtually indistinguishable from an ability she personally creates in the manner in which she uses it, seemingly allowing her to continually expand her reservoir of Hatsu. The Nen abilities absorbed by Sierra however, due to being able to be utilized as if her own personal Nen abilities have their specific Vows and Limitations created by their previous owner immediately undone, with the Hatsu recognizing Sierra as it's true owner. As a result, the Nen abilities Sierra steals with Limitations are temporarily weakened until Sierra places Limitations of her own onto the particular Nen ability. However, the Dealer is by no means omnipotent, as Sierra must complete several conditions before she can freely assimilate the Nen abilities of a given target. :*'The Dealer: Big Brother:' :*'The Dealer: Poltergeist:' :*'The Dealer: Paper Trail:' Equipment Ben's Knives '''Ben's Knives'